Het Eten
Het Eten Eating – Het Eten Eten (het werkwoord) is het proces van het tot zich nemen van voedsel. De term eten (het zelfstandig naamwoord) wordt ook gebruikt voor de substantie die gegeten wordt. Eat (the verb) is the process of the ingestion of food. The term food (the noun) is also used for the substance that is eaten. Mensen en dieren dienen geregeld voedsel tot zich te nemen om er energie en bouwstoffen voor het lichaam uit te halen. De aanleiding is meestal een gevoel van honger. People and animals should regularly take in food to receive energy and nutrients for the body. The motivation is usually a feeling of hunger. Het eten gebeurt door het voedsel in te nemen via de mond (of bek bij dieren, snavel bij vogels). Zieke mensen, die geen voedsel kunnen innemen via de mond, worden vaak gevoed door middel van een sonde. Eating is done by taking food by mouth (or mouth in animals, beak in birds). Sick people, who can not take food by mouth, are often nourished by means of a probe. Eten en cultuurverschillen Mensen in een westerse cultuur verdelen meestal het eten in kleine hapklare porties en eten warme maaltijden met mes en vork. Soep wordt met een lepel gegeten. In sommige landen wordt met eetstokjes gegeten. Handzaam voedsel zoals een appel wordt vaak met de hand vastgehouden om er met de voor- en hoektanden een beet van te nemen. Na het vullen van de mond wordt door kauwen het voedsel vermalen tot kleine stukjes en vermengd met speeksel. Na enige tijd kauwen wordt het voedsel doorgeslikt zodat het verder kan verteren in het lichaam. Food and cultural differences People in a Western culture often divide the food into small bite-sized portions and eat hot meals with knife and fork. Soup is eaten with a spoon. In some countries, food is eaten with chopsticks. Handy foods like an apple is often held by hand and bitten with the front teeth and canines. After the filling up the mouth, the food is ground into small pieces by chewing, and mixed with saliva. After some time chewing the food, it is swallowed so that it can further digest in the body. Dieren gebruiken hun bek of snavel om kleine porties in te nemen, bijvoorbeeld prooi, zaad of insecten, of om stukken van grotere porties af te bijten. Sommige dieren, bijvoorbeeld koeien, vermalen hun voedsel, in dit geval vaak gras, en vermengen het met speeksel. Andere dieren, bijvoorbeeld wolven, slikken brokken vlees door zonder te kauwen. Vogels slikken bijvoorbeeld zaden of insecten door zonder te kauwen. Animals use their mouth or beak to take in small portions, for example, prey, seeds or insects, or to bite off pieces of larger portions. Some animals, such as cows, grind their food, in this case often grass, and mix it with saliva. Other animals, such as wolves, swallow chunks of meat without chewing. Birds swallow, example, seeds or insects without chewing. Maaltijden Door een gestructureerd bestaan eet de mens in de meeste gevallen zo’n driemaal per dag. Op deze drie momenten neemt men een maal tot zich, oftewel, eet men voedsel: Meals Through structured living, people eat, in most cases, some three times per day. On these three occasions, people get themselves a meal, in other words, they eat foods: In de ochtend, na het opstaan en vóór men zich overgeeft aan dagelijkse bezigheden, eet men, als eerste maaltijd van de dag, een ontbijt. In the morning, after getting up and before one indulges in daily activities, they eat, the first meal of the day, breakfast. Rond het midden van de dag, meestal tussen 12 en 2 uur, en naargelang men er tijd voor vrijmaakt, neemt men deel aan een middagmaaltijd. Deze wordt meestal lunch of middageten genoemd. Around the middle of the day, usually between 12 and two o’clock, depending on whether there is time, people participate in a midday meal. This is commonly referred to lunch or dinner. Na thuiskomst van de ’s middags verrichte activiteiten, en dus laat in de middag of vroeg in de avond, meestal tussen 5 en 7 uur, neemt men deel aan een avondmaaltijd. Deze wordt meestal avondeten, diner of warme maaltijd genoemd. After returning home from the afternoon’s activities, and thus in the late afternoon or early evening, usually between five and seven o’clock, people take part in an evening meal. This is usually called supper, dinner or warm meal. Halverwege de ochtend en de middag wordt het werkritme vaak onderbroken door een korte pauze waarbij koffie of thee wordt gedronken en waarbij vaak een tussendoortje wordt gegeten. Mid-morning and afternoon work rhythm is often interrupted by a short break during which coffee or tea is consumed and where often a snack is eaten. Een ontbijt in combinatie met de lunch, dus een ontbijt laat in de ochtend maar nog vóór de middag, wordt een brunch genoemd. A breakfast along with lunch, so a late breakfast in the morning but before noon is called brunch. Elk van de drie maaltijden heeft een eigen karakter die bepaald is door haar culturele ontwikkelingen en lokale gewoontes. Zo kan elk van de drie maaltijden bestaan uit koude en/of warme gerechten. Each of the three meals has its own character, defined by its cultural developments and local customs. So each of three meals can consist of cold and/or hot dishes. De avondmaaltijd is meestal de hoofdmaaltijd van de dag, zo genoemd omdat men vaak een grotere variatie aan voedsel tot zich neemt in gezelschap van familie, vrienden of televisie. Een doorsnee avondmaaltijd bestaat vaak uit een hoofdgerecht en een nagerecht (‘toetje’), eventueel een voorgerecht. The evening meal is usually the main meal of the day, so called because people often consume a greater variety of food in the company of family, friends or television. A typical evening meal often consists of a main course and a dessert (little dessert), possibly a starter. In sommige gevallen gebruikt men voor de avondmaaltijd de term diner. Een diner is meestal uitgebreider dan de doorsnee avondmaaltijd, vindt plaats met meerdere mensen, heeft vaak een feestelijk karakter, en vindt soms ook vroeger in de middag plaats. Wordt er tijdens het diner de gelegenheid geboden om te dansen, dan spreekt men van een diner dansant. In some cases people use the term dinner for the evening meal. Dinner is usually more extensive than the average evening meal, and takes place with several people, often has a festive character, and sometimes takes place earlier in the afternoon. If there is the opportunity to dance at dinner, then one speaks of a dinner dance. Het duurt ongeveer 20 minuten voordat de maag het ‘voldaan-gevoel’ aan het brein heeft doorgegeven. Dan verdwijnt het gevoel van honger of eetlust omdat de adequate energie-inname is bereikt. It takes about 20 minutes for the stomach ‘satisfied’ feeling is transmitted to the brain. Then the feeling of hunger or appetite disappears because the adequate energy intake is achieved. ---- Adapted from Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eten 29 nov 2015 The English text is translated from the original Dutch text. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. e